Are You Sure?
by Eack
Summary: Chapter two is up and ready to go! So now the JL and the YL have a lot more on their plates as they had captured one of the Young Injustice members and some disturbing things start to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

I am kind of free styling this story as I go seeing as I have been wanting to write a fan fiction for a very long time. I do not own any one from YJ or any other marvel or dc characters or stories. Just the ideas of the contents of the idea and my oc's.

* * *

><p>It had all began with something so normal, something so simple that it screamed warning to anyone but them. It was another day and another mission when the small group of the Young Justice team went out on another investigation. They were only to collect information and any files Robin could get his hands on. Which to him was a game. Wally could only smile as his friend hacked away at the computer they found deep in a lab somewhere hidden from the normal world we all lived in. "Almost done." Robin said with a smirk on his lips. Wally could only smile back but frown when he heard Megan in his head saying that it was time to go.<p>

Wally whistled "Yo! Robin time to go man!" he shouted as to see that he was at the bottom of the stairs that led to the computers that were on a higher level. Robin not taking his eyes off the computer, "Two more seconds!" he yelled back. Wally grumbled a bit at his best friends reply. But soon enough the boy wonder joined him at the bottom of the stairs with an even bigger smirk on his face. "Ready?...What did you do?" he asked knowing his best friend all to well. "Let's just say that this might be consider my best work." he added as he started to run off only to have the Kid Flash run right behind him.

Once the Young Justice team left the facility the people left inside were frantic as they had finally realized what the team of young side kicks had done and took. "They took the files!" yelled a man in a white lab coat to a couple of other men who were dressed in business suits. The tallest one with short jet black hair and blue eyes balled his hands into fists. "And what of the projects?" he asked. The man in the white coat frowned, "Lost sir. With out the files or the programs they took, we can not finish the projects."

The man with the short black hair and blue eyes started to move up the stairs to the main computers. He looked over the screen himself and frowned. He looked up at three white cases in front of him on tables. They looked more like white coffins really. Wires and small computer screens attached to them showing the status of the projects inside. Each one having strange lettering carved into the tops of the cases. He walked over to one of them and placed a hand on it. "What will happen if we activate them?" he asked as four other men in suits walked up the stairs not looking very happy about what had just happen.

The man in the white coat looked shocked and shook his head towards the man. "Mr. Karn please rethink of what could happen. If we activate or even open and expose them now we could possibly have no control over what they would do!" Karn laughed a bit, "Yes but think of what they can do..." Karn looked at the stats on the one closest to him. "This one first." he said "Mark O'Conner." he smiled pressing a red button on the case. He then walked over to another case and red the name aloud. "Jessie Smith." He then pressed a green button. Finally walking to the last case, "And Cody Naverick." He pushed a blue button on the last case that turned red letting a small alarm go off.

The man in the white coat rushed over and started to type away at the small computers attached to the case. "Mr. Karn! Sir please!" he pleaded as he stopped the activation as the other two seemed to be fine with their activation's. "The others maybe fine to activate but this one is highly unstable." he added as the activation stopped and the monitors went back to normal. Karn narrowed his eyes and slammed his hand back on the blue button. "Well then, when they get the files back from those brats then fix them!" he said as the alarms went off again. Karn turned to the other men in suits as the three cases started to open.

"Gentlemen may I introduce, 'The In-Justice League's' new side kicks!" he stated as the first one opened and a tall Boy looking around the age of 16 sat up from the coffin case. His hair was long and fiery red. His eyes almost the same but more of a blood color. He slowly looked around at the men and then down to the clothes he was wearing. A red t-shirt and red pants, he looked confused at where he was at and mostly about himself. "The power of flight, strength, speed, and can also create and control fire." Karn started. "Disaster class 01 Manic Fire." He said smiling. Mark looked up at Karn hearing the name Manic Fire. Karn smirked only for the two to look over seeing a girl sit up from the second coffin case.

Her skin almost white with flowing green hair and emerald eyes. Her clothes were the same only green. She looked over at Mark and Karn confused as well just like mark. "Telepathy, combat skills in all fields, mind control, and can create anything using the binary system codes." Karn walked over to her and brushed the hair from her face looking into her eyes, "Disaster class 02, Envy." The girl reacted to the name just as the first.

Karn walked over to the last coffin case as it slowly opened. "With the abilities to magnetize and demagnetize any thing metal, shocking his enemies with strong jolts of electricity, moving like a ninja in the night..." Karn paused as a hand slammed on the side of the case with small sparks coming from the small pale hand. He looked down as a young boy sat up. His hair jet black with a tint of blue towards the ends, and shocking blue eyes opened and looked right at Karn. Karn wanted to take a step back as the boy's glare was worst then the Batman himself. But Karn kept his cool as he only smiled at the boy which mad him look confused at the man's reaction. "Disaster class 03, Night Caster..." Karn walked over to the boy all dressed in blue and reached out and placed a hand on the side of the boy's face which mad him jump a bit at the soft contact. "The one thing that can put any man, beats or alien to his grave." Karn said.

Karn looked back at the other men in suits. "You might want to let the Injustice League know that their product is ready." he said. "And that the price has gone up due to group of side kicks making us have to activate them sooner." he added. He looked back at the young electric boy and smirked. "Time to meet your makers."

* * *

><p>Back at the Young Justice headquarters Dick was at their main computer along with Conner and Kaldur. "So did you find anything in the files?" Kaldur asked folding his arms across his chest. Dick only shook his head and laughed "Are you kidding me?" he asked as he pulled up all the files he was looking at onto the main screen. "This thing is loaded with information on just about anything and everything!" Dick seemed to be happy in his own little computer geeky world at this point. "What kind of things does it focus on?" Kaldur asked. Dick frowned at that part. "The Justice League." he stated. "Not to mention their secret identities and locations of their homes, bases, and anything about their persinal lives and the people they come in contact with, either in uniform or out." he said. Kaldur frowned as well at this. "Any thing about us?" he asked. Dick slowly nodded. "But unless they have a major back up of this file, then it would be safe to say that we have the only copy." Dick looked back at the screen.<p>

"Well if this would be the only copy then it should be entrusted to the Justice League so it wont fall into the wrong hands." Came a deep voice from behind the three. Kaldur and Connor both almost jumped from their skin when they turned to see Black Canary and Batman entering the room. Dick seemed unfazed by their presents. Batman walked over to the computer typing away at the the key boards only to have the file down load onto a small usb stick where he took and put away safely in his belt. "So they have been watching us and studying us that well?" she asked looking at Batman. "So it seems." Batman said as he turned to Dick and lifted up his cape, to let the boy know to come to his side. Dick did so smiling a bit, but not about the fact of the files, the fact that the Bat called him to his side really. Black Canary turned to the other two Young Justice members, "So where are the others?" she asked. Kaldur turned to her with his quick leader response, "The others are wished to get cleaned up when we got here seeing that their battles were a bit messier then the rest of us." he stated. Canary only turned to Batman a bit confused as to what could of happen.

She stopped her small look only to see the other three walk into the room looking ever so, what's the word... Pissed off. The three of them were covered in what could only be explained as green goo or green snot. Canary scrunched her noise as the smell filled the room, "God what is that smell?" she asked looking at Wally, Artemis and Megan. Artemis placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you ask the stupid Flash Kid!" she yelled. Wally shook his head, "Why me? I didn't get us covered in this stuff." he protested not really wanting to say that it really was his fault. Megan frowned as the two argued over the situation. "We have been trying to get it off but for some reason it just wont come off." she said looking like she wanted to cry. She fell to her knees as Wolf walked to her side. The white giant wolf was also covered in the green goo.

She hugged to wolf and frowned deeply, "What should we do about this?" Kaldur asked the two league members. Batman and Canary both looked a bit puzzled, "Maybe I can think of something." Canary said walking over to the ones covered in the goo. She turned back to Batman, "I wont be long." she stated with a sigh as the three YJ members followed her along with the white wolf. Batman signed as well, he looked over at the last three YJ members. "I on the other hand have to get back to the Watch Tower with this information. Robin you are coming with me." he said. "The Flash should be here soon to fill you all in on the information we find on the files. Till then stay out of sight and out f trouble. Our enemies know who we are and our locations so be on your guard." the bat said as he left the YJ headquarters and Robin close behind him.

* * *

><p>Time skip!<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of months since that day, and nothing came from the league about the files or what was on them. Instead the matter was some what forgotten by the Young Justice seeing as there was no threat that made its self known. But the group still had some thought in mind that things were going to change and fast. That day only three members of the team were at headquarters when it happen. Megan and Connor spending time with one another while Artemis sat on the couch folding her arms to the sight of the two love birds, "Oh get a room would ya?" she yelled standing up and throwing a pillow to the floor. She stormed off not liking the fact that they were a couple now. Which only mad her frown when she left the room.<p>

Even though she put on a tough front to her team mates deep down inside she wished she had something like the other two had. She was longing for that other half she so desperately wanted. But she kept it to herself as she made her way to leave the mountain. She paused in step as someone was entering in. It was Zatanna. Artemis smiled a bit seeing the familiar face. "How's it going?" Zatanna asked with a tilted head and a smile on her face. Artemis knew that this was the only person she could talk to. Even when she talked with Black Canary she wouldn't mention anything she would tell Zatanna. "Thank god you're here." she stated, "Come one lets get out of here before miss alien and mr clone start making babies on the couch." she stated. Zatanna just smiled with a small laugh knowing her friend wanted to blow off some steam from the recent events going on in at the YJ headquarters. The two took to the dark streets of Gotham like they normally did when things like this bothered Artemis.

* * *

><p>While this was going on the other three Young Justice members were with their mentors on screen talking to one another. It was more or less like the others were filling Batman in about what criminals they had just caught and little details on matters at hand. It wasn't until Batman mentioned the files did the other JL and YJ members went silent. "It took me and Super Man a while but we have found some new information of the files the Young Justice got a couple of months ago." The Flash and Aquaman looked serious about the topic now. "We think this maybe a huge problem if we don't stop it right away." he started. "What kind of problem?" The flash asked. Batman glanced at Robin only for a second then back to the screens. "Super man in informing the rest of the League as we speak. But we came across some files that seemed to be very well coded. It took us a long time to decode them only to find out that they have created three Disaster class..." Batman paused not sure of what to call them. "Soldiers?" Flash asked, "Clones?" Aquaman questioned right after Flash.<p>

Batman shook his head, "Teenagers." he said not really wanting to label then as such seeing as what he and Super man had found. The other two JL members gave Batman a look of disapproval of the matter. "So what's the plan of action?" Aquaman asked. "We can only prepare for the fight to come." Batman said in a deep voice showing in his voice that he was not happy about it. "I am sending you the files, none of the Young Justice members will be aloud to to participate in the upcoming battle when they strike. We can only try and prepare them if the League fails." Batman said with heavy words. Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad frowned at these words. "My king.." Aqualad started only to be given a look as if saying 'What Batman says goes.' KF was too in turn about to protest but Berry gave him the same look. Robin on the other hand would not take that for an answer, "You can't be serious?" he asked. Batman turned to Robin with a concerned look under his mask. "Please Robin this is not up for discussion." Batman stated.

Robin stepped closer to Batman showing too he had a feeling under his mask, his was anger, "We are not children, you keep throwing us in the dark when something like this happens. I'm tiered of doing these low ranking missions." he balled his hands into fists. "If we help you in this fight we can take down what ever these things are." Batman shook his head, "No, if we fail then it will be up to the Young Justice to take our place and hopefully not fair where we would." Robin sighed not liking the tone in Bruce's voice. But before he could say anything further Superman appeared on the screen, "Call all justice League members, there is an attack on Gotham City. It is what we feared. The three disaster class projects are making their first move. Report to this location as fast as you can." With that Superman was now off the screen and a map was left in his place with a marker marking the middle of Gotham City. Batman quickly exited out of the computer and turned to Robin. "Head back to the others and wait for instructions." he told Robin. Robin yet again was going to protest only to have his words be ignored.

* * *

><p>Zatanna and Artemis could only imagine what they had gotten themselves into at this point. They had been attack by what could only be described as bad luck and bad timing. Bolts of lightning crashing from the sky, fire that rained on them like a hail storm only hotter and huge boulders that were made out of green 0's and 1's. They were hurt and now in hiding as three teens stopped their attacks and landed in the middle of the streets not too far from the two young super girls. "This does not look good!" Artemis turned to peek around the corner of the building to see the three just standing there not doing anything. The one with long red hair had on a short sleeve red shirt and a black vest over it, also black pants and black boots. She heard them call him Manic Fire or Manic for short.<p>

Near by him was a girl with green hair. She had on a green tank top with a black corset over it, her skirt was black as well looking more like the skirt she had to wear for school only it was shorter... much shorter. Her shoes were plain black with green scrunched up socks hugging her ankles. Her hair pulled back into pigtails with black ribbons. She heard them call her Envy.

In the middle of the two was the shortest out of the three, but seemed to be the most powerful. His short jet black hair was attempting to cover his wondering blue eyes that stood out even from the distance Artemis was at. He had on a long sleeve blue shirt with a short sleeved black hoodie over it. His shorts were black and went to his knees. His shoes were black as well seeing as they were convers so the toes were white, the convers covered the boys shins seeing as they made it up just below his knees. She could almost see that the laces on his tall convers were blue. This one's name was Night Caster, but Manic called him Night and Envy seemed to call him Caster. Only when they addressed him did he correct them.

"Seems like our friends like to color coordinate." she tried to lighten the mood to her friend who was indeed injured. Zatanna held her side and turned to Artemis. "What do you think they want?" she asked. Artemis shook her head ducking back behind the wall seeing the smallest one notice her from peeking behind the building and started to move forward towards them now. The other two quick to follow. "Come on now! no time to be sitting around!" Artemis said as she grabbed her friends arm putting it over her shoulder and lifting the smaller girl to her feet. Zatanna held back what ever cry she wanted to yell as she held her side tight with her free hand. "You good?" Artemis asked. Zatanna only nodded, "I'll be even better when we get out of here." she stated trying to keep the hurt tone from her voice.

Artemis moved as fast as she could with Zatanna not wanting to make her injuries any worst. As they moved every time they turned a corner Artemis would glance behind seeing if the three color coordinated teens were following them. Not surprised at all they were, they were taking their time walking normal through the now abandoned streets and alleys of Gotham. Artemis' eyes widened as they came to a dead end. "No!" she said out loud looking around for another exit from the now death trap. She looked over her shoulder to see the three coming around the corner. "Not good." she said turning her and Zatanna around only to back up.

Zatanna stepped away from Artemis and held up her hands and started to speak only for her whole body to get shocked making her collapse to the floor. "Zatanna!" Artemis yelled as she drew an arrow and aimed it at the one in blue and black. She released the string holding the arrow back and let it fly with force. As it was released she took out another arrow and fired it, then another, then another, and another till she was out. She looked at them in fear as the girl Envy had used her powers to block every arrow Artemis shot at them. "Why is this happening?" she asked.

Just as she had backed up all the way to the wall did the three stop. Her breathing was short but deep as she had no idea what they were really capable of. One of them moved which made her press up against the wall as much as she could. Manic raced towards her in seconds with a blow to her stomach. With the air knocked out of her and no room between her and the wall she could only hear her ribs cracking as the punch seemed to feel like it was in slow motion. When Manic took his hand away Artemis was about to fall to the ground only to feel his other hand shove her shoulder against the wall keeping her from falling.

Before the pain in her ribs could even come to mind another punch meet her face with such force that if the teen didn't have a death grip on her she would of flew a couple of feet to her right. Along with the last time before she could really realize what was going on she was being knocked left and right, with other blows to her chest and stomach. All you could hear in the silent alley was her screams that were cut off with every new blow only to be replaced with new screams wanting to come out.

Finally she felt the concrete meet her body as the teen dropped her. She tried to move only to feel pain even in her thoughts. but she shoved them aside as much as possible when she heard Zatanna scream, "No!" she yelled only to curl up holding her chest and stomach area. Artemis heard foot steps walk up to her and then stop. This was for the best, as long as they left Zatanna alone she didn't care what happen to her.

She slowly looked up to see the boy called Night Caster. His face hidden in the shadows but his eyes were clear as day soaking up the light from the street lights near by that flickered every couple of seconds which made them seem to glow. She gulped the large knot in her throat not know what was to come next. She heard Zatanna in the background again. "No please!" she pleaded again as she saw that the one with red hair Manic was holding the girl up on her feet with one of her arms behind her back and he was applying pressure which could be told he was by the look on her face and her screaming every time her arm felt like it would break.

"What do you want?" Artemis demanded with a yell. The boy knelled down next to her and tilted his head a bit looking her over. "What do I want?" he looked confused now. "Why do you ask?" he blinked now looking at her face watching her expressions towards his answers. "Because you are hurting us and innocent people that's why!" she held back tears as she heard Zatanna scream again. "Please I'll do anything! Just stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Manic smirked dropping Zatanna to the floor as he looked up at the sky. Envy smirked as well and turned to the boy near Artemis. "They're here." she smiled not waiting for Night Caster as she took off into the sky and Manic right behind her. A battle quickly broke out between the two villain-es teens and the Justice League members.

The one called Night Caster didn't move from Artemis' side. He just watched her like a fucked up little kid watching an animal die after getting hit by a car on the side of the road. She felt like the animal that only had seconds left to live and scared as hell as to think that the person next to her was so cold heart-ed. Artemis could feel that she was going to black out any second and she had no idea what to do. Her world was about to go black but came back when she heard familiar voices coming from the alley way. "Step away from the girls kid!" yelled Black Canary. Night Caster got to his feet and turned his attention to the new super in his path.

"Step away and come quietly and you wont get hurt!" she hushed her voice as she took in a breath ready to attack as she kept her eyes on the boy. The boy let his shoulders hunch a bit as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He turned his body so he was fully facing Canary. "What will you do if I said I didn't want to." he let his head tilt the other way now. Canary was afraid of that, and she focused her vocals and let out her voice with a loud screech. Artemis and Zatanna were quick to cover their ears right before Canary let out her powers. Night caster on the other had was a bit late for that and held his ears and head not sure he really understood the situation. All he knew was to kill the Justice League and make his head stop hurting. He narrowed his eyes and without warning a dumpster smashed into Canary and didn't stop till it hit the wall with Canary in between the wall and the dumpster. He breathed heavy felling his head was still hurting.

"What do I want?" he asked himself as he looked at the dumpster against the wall. "I want..." He froze in his tracks as he let his mind wonder.

* * *

><p>Night Caster's mind...<p>

He could hear his own voice screaming at the top of his lungs as jolts of electricity were forced through his body. Men in white coats standing around him while men in suits watched from behind a glass window. When the electricity was turned down (not off) his voice faded and his body twitched from the lower amount of electricity still flowing through his body. He felt like he could feel every jolt running through his veins. A rapping tapping noise came from the glass, as a man in a suit on the other side spoke, "Again, this time more and longer." he said. And with out any more words the full power of electricity was running through him again. His screams were once again all he could hear. His thoughts were empty for he couldn't think, his mid felt like it was dying with ever second that went by. The only real thing he remembered was the headaches and and pain that stuck in his body when they placed him back into his room. Alone, hurt, and scared.

Back to reality...

* * *

><p>Night Caster was knocked out of his thoughts as he heard a small beeping noise close by him. What looked like a small metal bat slowly moved in front of him blinking red. Curious he didn't move only to see the red lights turn green and made a smiley face on the small metal bat. As night Caster smiled at the small gesture the bat blew up sending Night Caster to fall back a good couple of feet. When he sat up he noticed a person standing in front of him. A dark shadow of a figure with pointed ears.<p>

As the smoke cleared and the street light didn't flicker he noticed that there were more people standing around him. He recognized all of them. The Justice League...

He went to get up only to have arrows catch the top part of his black hoodie, pinning him into the ground right above his shoulders. Not please with this the boy looked back up at the Dark Knight only to pause as the man was very close to him now and placing something around his neck. The boy tried to move but it was too late as the collar clicked and blinked a light blue. Batman stepped back as the boy began to struggle and you could tell he was trying to use his powers because every time he tried the collar would shock the boy. Even though the boy controlled electricity and produced it. Batman had figured out on the files that when the boy was introduced to another source not of his own it was more harm then anything. So when Batman remembered that he had brought three collars along with him.

But before he had gotten to the battle the other two had already left after leaving Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and The Flash in bad shape. The two had left when Superman joined in the battle and some of the other JL members showed up. Superman's advantage was able to scare the two away but this one seemed to have wondered off. And lucky for them they were able to get him while his guard was down.

The boy was finally starting to give up. he stopped trying to use his powers and tried to remove the collar and the arrows from himself. But he seemed a lot weaker in strength then the other two from what Clark had told him as they were surrounding the boy while he was lost in thought. The boy finally sighed giving up knowing he was caught on his first day out into the world.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the battle in Gotham City. Black Canary was very badly injured and was still recovering from the blow she got from the boy know as Night Caster. She soon was able to find out the boys real name and identity from Bruce and Clark when they came to visit her once she was feeling better. "So his name is Cody Naverick, age 15, and according to this report on his file they said that they picked him up when he was only five?" she questioned. Bruce frowned "Some where in Jersey, murdering his family. an older sister, two older brothers and of course his parents." he sighed folding his arms and leaning against a wall in the room. Clark stood closer to the girls bed looked at Bruce and then to Dinah. "The file says that he has been in their care the longest compared to the other two who are still out there on a rampage almost every couple of days." Clark added.<p>

Dinah ran a hand trough her hair and frowned, "What about the girls?" she asked. The two looked at one another and frowned a bit but gave her a reassuring smile. "They will be fine both in similar conditions like yours." Clark mentioned.

* * *

><p>Back at the Young Justice headquarters Artemis and Zatanna were in the same room under a close watch by "visiting" justice League members and of course by their own fellow team members. Wally would come in and get on Artemis' nerves every time he opened his mouth but she would quickly stop her bickering due to the fact that she hurt all over when she got whelmed up. Robin would come and see both of them but they could both tell that he was more interested in Zatanna. But Robin only came in every so often. Hearing from Kaldur that Batman had been keeping Robin very close to his side more then ever. "Same with KF and myself." he told her.<p>

Artemis frowned as she hated being in this state and so did the others not only for her, but none of them liked coming back from a battle all beaten up like she did. Connor and Megan walked into the room with KF and Robin. the team was all together at this point. Robin had a smirk on his face and you could tell KF knew what he was Robin had up his sleeve. "I figured you of all people might want to know what I found." Robin said sitting on the side of her bed. He lifted up his arm and started to type away at the small key pad on his wrist. A screen popped up and he made it project to the wall in the room big enough for everyone to see and read clearly.

"How did you get this?" she asked reading the contents as he zipped through the files with ease. "You know after hacking the computers in the bat cave enough times it's really not that hard to get the information I want." he said smirking. KF smirked as he started to pick at the tray of treats Megan had brought for the girls earlier that day. "So these are the files on the three Young Injustice." he started. "Wait, Young Injustice?" she asked. Kaldur nodded, "We have come to find out that the Injustice League had them created years ago. Mainly to use them as weapons against the JL."

"But when some of the JL members started to bring in side kicks, they have it documented that they speed up the process to so they could have side kicks of their own to fight... well us." Robin finished. "But by this file it says that there should be seven of them..." Zatanna spoke up. "Four died in the process leaving only three." Megan frowned adding in her two cent. "Its sad to know that all of them were taken from their homes at young ages and then experimented on only to die in some strange lab." the room went quiet. She shook her head, "No Megan!" she said smacking her face lightly to knock her thoughts back on track. "Ok so they are lab rats." Artemis stated, "That doesn't mean they have to follow orders from the IL."

They all shrugged, "It has nothing in here about why they would follow, except that they forced it into the last three that they had to follow orders from IL or they would be killed." Robin looked through the files searching for the latest news he had found. This is the one the league caught the the first day." Robing started to read off some of the stats on the IL sidekick. "This also tells you what the guys weakness is. Like water and other sources of electricity." Artemis turned to Robin, "What about red boy? I want to see his." she stated angerly. Robin shook his head and took down the files off the wall. "Batman was able to get this kind of information off the one they caught." KF said. "Superman found a bar code on the back of the guys neck. When they scanned it, they got these files."

Artemis grumbled at this as the room went quiet for a couple of minutes. "He was the one designed to take down the JL and all other supers single handed. Not to mention the files say that he was removed from testing before he was finished." Connor scratched his head, "So in some ways these three are kind of like me." he said. KF shook his head, "They are nothing like you dude." Artemis tapped Robin and nodded at KF, Robin got the hint and punched KF in the arm.

"What the hell Robin?" KF yelled rubbing his arm. robin pointed to Artemis, "Labs and experiments! They are practically brothers dummy." KF rolled his eyes. "Look he's good and they are bad, they tried to kill the JL and you and Zatanna." KF stated and yet another hit came from Robin. KF turned to Artemis she shook her head and pointed to Robin, "sorry dude, that one was from me." he said. KF rubbed his arm again looking back at the others in the room.

Kaldur stepped forward, "I think it is time we start taking this seriously." he said, the room agreed quietly waiting to hear what the young leader of the Young Justice had to say. "We'll start off with the one score we have, the one they call Night Caster."

* * *

><p>Ok I am done for now... will update soon. It's like 7:06 in the morning and I have been up all night writing my first fan fic. I will update soon trying to get back into my writing skills. A lot of this revolves around the JL and the YJ, not to mention the oc's that will be playing a huge part in this story as well as the other characters from "Young Justice"<p>

I thought it would be cool to involve all characters and give them each a huge part to play that might be why I am trying to include as many pov's and characters as I can... Tell me what you think and please feel free to shoot some ideas along the way. I know Connor and Megan have something already going on but hey things can change and I will give any pairing a shot as the story plays out.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter.

I am writing this out in one shot while I wait for to let me post seeing I am a new writers. I had no idea a lot of authors (great ones at that) did not want their material on this site. Surprise, surprise! But anyway lets continue shall we?

Also I don't really have set pairings and if you would like to see some kind of pairing please let me know I and will do what I can. I kind of want to put my writing skills to the test seeing as I am now going to go meet with an editor from Marvel in about a week to try and get my comics published with Marvel!

Wish me luck because the oc characters in this FF will be in that comic.

Rebemeber tell me what pairings you want. And if I have people in pairings already... Well lets just say "All's fair in love and war."

Also I don't own YJ or JL only my own characters.

* * *

><p>Robin found himself in the batcave at the main computer hacking away like normal. Batman was out on something secret with the JL, he knew for sure it had to deal with the three new villains that had appeared. The league had been keeping the young heroes in the dark from this whole mess that was taking place over numerous different area's around the world. Robin was confused on how fast they were able to travel seeing as they were hitting multiple spots in such short time over a long distance.<p>

He was not in his suit at this point, no he was dressed normal not really wanting to be targeted as Robin at the moment. No one was wanting to put on their suits, at least not yet it seemed. Dick frowned as he kept typing away at the key boards not finding what he had wanted. It had been a week since the YJ had been together. Their mentors seemed to be keeping the young group apart due to the situation, Robin was no exception. Batman seemed even more over protective of his little bird then ever. Which in Robin's defense made him even more angry. They were not just some kids anymore and all of the YJ was going to prove it once and for all. They needed to other wise the JL would never take them seriously.

Stumbling upon what he was looking for Robin's eyes went wide. "He's here?" he said to himself not sure if he was reading the screen right he blinked and double checked. The young villain with electric powers was hidden in the batcave. "Well this makes everything a lot easier." he stated as he got up from the chair he was sitting in and started to make his way through the large cave.

Just as he figured, Batman knew how to hide things and secure them. But this was nothing but a small challenge for the boy wonder. Er... Scratch that this was a bit of a challenge for the boy wonder. The toughest system he had ever come across in his life. but after five or more hours robin was able to get through the system... Only to come across another one. This just irritated the bird, not to mention waste his time too.

But the closer he got the more systems he had to hack into, and the longer they took. It took him almost 24 hours to get through all the systems to finally get to what he was after, "Night Caster." he said to himself as he came to a room where the boy was. his arms and legs bound by huge metal cuffs, holding him up against the wall so he could not move even an inch except his head which hung like he had no life left to live. Batman can sometimes be forceful when he needed, and this just seemed like it was one of those times. Seeing from what had happen to some of the JL and the two members of the YJ. Robin was very quiet as he stepped forward only to stop as he notice the boy move. Even bounded like this it scared Robin, and Robin was never scared or at least showed that he was if he was.

Robin leaded forward to see that the boys eyes were covered with some kind of bulky metal blink fold. Kind of like one of those things they used at the arcade for the virtual simulators. Robin moved closer so he was now standing only a couple of feet from the boy. He looked up at him seeing he was lifted off the ground more as to almost come face to face with Batman, but even Batman would have to look up to see the kids face.

At this point robin had no idea what to do or say. What information did Batman already know and what didn't they know. He was brought out of his thoughts as a voice broke the silence. "Who's there?" the boy asked his voice was soft dry and he too seemed scared, if not just shaking from what he could of gone through not knowing what batman was really capable of. "Robin." answered finally after a couple of minutes of silence. "Robin?" he asked shifting his head a bit, "Are you my new caretaker?" he moved his head as if he was letting his ears do all the seeing he could not. "No, i'm here to ask you some questions." the boy frowned, "So no more fun with Batman I see?" it was more of like information to him then a question.

Robin gulped a bit as he watched the boy ponder in his thoughts, finally opening his mouth to speak again, "So... Robin, what information are you looking for?" he asked. For once in his life robin was unsure what to ask the boy. "Think well before asking my friend." Robin shivered at the boys words and felt like he could not move as if almost frozen in his steps and words. Who was this boy that put fear into his soul? Even at this moment Robin would rather be going up against any and all other enemies he had ever come across all at once then be here right now.

* * *

><p>Wally sat in the YJ headquarters in the living area watching TV. Nothing was really on except the stories about the attacks on vast cities and the JL trying to stop the two active villains. Oh how he wished he could be apart of the fight, but his uncle made it very clear that he was not to participate in the events.<p>

He glanced to his side seeing Artemis feeling the same way only you could tell how she was feeling about the whole thing just by looking at her face. After the program they were watching was inturupted by some breaking news about the recent villains attacking Artemis was quick to stand up trowing the remote she was holding as hard as she could at the TV. Not so much surprised Wally looked at the TV that now had a remote stuck in the center of the flat screen.

"This is bull shit!" she yelled. (I always thought she would have a mouth on her if the tv show was not rated for all ages) Wally looked from the TV to the other young super. "We should not be here sitting around! We should be out there!" she said lifting up her good arm seeing her other one was in a cast and a sling. "And what can we do?" Wally bluntly asked. He knew how she felt but Barry made his statement very clear. But Wally already knew that the group was going to forget what the JL told them and were doing what they could to get into the fight.

Artemis frowned her brows looking at the broken TV. She frowned knowing he had a point, but she felt like she could of done something that night. The night Zatanna and her came across the three teen villains. "..." she couldn't answer Wally. She had no idea what they could do. "For now we should relax and make sure that we are in top fighting condition till Rob gets back with any new information that can help us." Wally got up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to show that he felt the same.

Artemis turned to look at his hand feeling that maybe he was right, wait... KF RIGHT? She shook her head and ripped her shoulder away from him, leaving an almost shocked or hurt look on Wally's face, "Yeah well I'm going to go do something about it!" she stated as she started to leave. She ripped off the sling letting it land on the floor as she continued to walk away from Wally.

Wally was hurt, he wasn't sure on what he could do to convince his friend that going out there in her condition was not a good idea. With nothing he frowned and was quick to follow her. "Well then a little help wouldn't hurt now would it?" he asked. Artemis stopped and turned on her heals to look at him with narrowed eyes, "Look no effence but I don't need any help! Other people will just get in the way." she told him and continued. Wally frowned yet again as she was even quicker to leave.

Megan and Conner were not too far when all this happen, and of course they heard the whole thing. With out really talking the two looked at one another and nodded. Once Artemis left they walked into the living space where Wally was. they knew what he was thinking. Well Megan really knew but they could just read his thoughts by the way he held himself. He was going to join her, they knew it. "We're in." Conner said as Wally looked back at them balling his hands into fists.

"And this time we will make sure they pay for what they did to our team." Wally narrowed his eyes as Megan and Conner agreed with him.

* * *

><p>Artemis was not too far from the city this time they were hitting the heart of New York. She picked up speed on her bike knowing that if she didn't hurry they would be gone soon seeing that the JL was already deep into battle with Envy and Manic.<p>

As she got closer she noticed that the JL's were dropping like flies. The flash could be seen tossed across the city as Manic tossed him like a kid tosses up his cookies after getting off a roller coaster when he ate too much junk food. Already it didn't look good as the Flash smashed into a building nearby at such force. Artemis was suddenly thrown from her bike as something hit the front tier.

She hit the ground with such force and speed she rolled along the pavement out of control. She hissed as she slowly started to get to her feet. She fell back seeing as he body still hurt from all her old injuries and now new ones to place on top of the old. She was quick to look next to her seeing green shoes, and then up to see who's feet they belonged to. "Envy.." she mustered out.

Envy looked down at her not so much surprised but more with a smirk on her face, "So they finally come out." she said placing a hand on one of her hips. Artemis looked confused at first but then realized what she was talking about. They were after the YJ! They were trying to get them out for a reason. But what and... Her eyes went wide. "KF NO!" she screamed as KF was now in between her and Envy. KF narrowed his eyes in a defensive stance. KF stayed silent not moving, not talking... WOW, that is a shocker.

Envy smirked taking her hand off her hip looking at KF. She then let her smirk turn into an evil smile as Conner and Megan were now behind Envy. 'No...no... They don't know!' Artemis reached out and grabbed KF's ankle, "Please! Run!" she pleaded. KF turned back surprised at this coming from Artemis. This was a big mistake. Envy's eyes shot open and turned green with a brighter green flashing through her eyes as 0's and 1's.

KF froze in his spot feeling something in his chest as he looked at Artemis. Artemis' eyes went wide as she could feel her heart break a bit as she saw the look in his eyes. KF grabbed his chest and found it very hard to breath all of a sudden. He dropped to his knees gasping for air. He was trying to say something but all that came out was muttered chocking sounds. Artemis could feel her eyes begin to water. "Stop it!" she yelled shoving as much pain as she could to the side and move to Wally's side.

Megan lifted up her hands to to Envy hoping to stop what ever she was doing to Wally, but when Envy noticed this she turned her head and lifted a hand at Megan. Megan froze, she couldn't move, she too could not breath. But it was more like because her body felt like a rock. She couldn't even blink. 'I can't move... I can't breath!' she said to the others in her mind. Conner's emotions displayed across his face as he heard her voice and moved as fast as he could to attack Envy. This only ended in failure as he was hit with such a force that he flew back a good ten feet and crushed the pavement below him.

Now Manic stood on top of him pressing down hard on his chest. "Where is he super boy?" asked Manic. Conner looked up trying to get Manic off him. "I don't know who you're talking about." he said back. "Night Caster." Envy said still looking at Megan. "You make our fathers and mother unhappy by taking him from us." she said in a flat voice. She loosened up her grip on Megan so she could breath a bit. "Even if we want to kill you for taking him, they told us not to." she added narrowing her eyes. Artemis was now on her feet with her bow in hand and an arrow aimed at Envy, "Even if we did have him or knew where he was we would not tell you or give him to you!" you could hear the pain in her voice but not from her physical pain but from emotional pain. Her only friends in the world were being toyed with. She would not take this laying down.

(Start listening to Paramore mosnter)

Envy turned her head to Artemis as Manic looked over at her too. "Oh really?" Manic asked and slammed his foot down hard onto Conner's chest. A loud crack could be heard along with a scream from Conner. "Looks like you are all breakable." he smirked keeping his eyes on Artemis and with another motion from his foot came another loud cracking sound and another scream from Conner. Artemis let her arrow fly missing Envy who had slightly moved to the side and then was caught in Manic's hand. "Really?" he asked with a smirk. Artemis smirked too "Really." she said as Manic blinked looking down at the arrow now as he heard a small beeping noise. Once his eyes laid on the tip of the arrow, the smoke bomb on the tip went off with a big bang.

The area quickly filled with smoke but in seconds it was cleared as Envy used her powers to clear it away only to find that the YJ members were all gone. Envy's eyes widened and then narrowed as she stomped her foot to the ground making the ground shake a bit, "RRRAAAHHH! They got away!" she yelled in anger. Manic coughed a bit as he waved the bit of smoke left away from his face. "Not my fault." he stated comely looking at the arrow in his hand and then tossing it to the ground. "With out Cody we can't defeat Superman!" she yelled. "Yeah dad's going to be real mad ain't he?" Manic looked around trying to see if he could find any clues to where the group could of gone to. Envy looked like green smoke would come out of her ears soon if she stayed this mad.

"Come on Jessie, lets see if we can still find at least one of them." he started to take a step in one direction to stop looking back at Envy. She was shaking with her hands balled up into fists. "Its not fair..." she said in a low voice. Manic turned his whole body towards her and started to walk over. "It's not fair! We could of done something!" as her voice got louder it also started to crack a bit as she started to cry a bit. "They took him..." she put her hands to her eyes, "I can't stand it.. I'm... I..." Manic walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her as she continued to cry. He rested his head on her shoulder feeling her pain for the loss of their third member.

"So they are human?" Kadlur stated as he looked down from the building they were standing on. Zatanna was by Artemis' side at this point while Artemis was at Wally's. "What do you mean?" she asked looking over at Kadlur. "They morn like we do as if one of us would go missing or die." he said looking back seeing Artemis watching over Wally who had passed out, and Megan with Conner. Zatanna got up and walked over to where Kadlur was looking over seeing the two still in the middle of the street. "They maybe like us, but they're still our enemies." she said but then stepped back in shock as she noticed Manic look up right at them. "I think we should go." she said backing up and running to the others to help move them.

Kadlur cocked a brow and glanced over the side seeing Envy and Manic both looking up at the top of the roof, "Good idea." he said quickly moving as Zatanna had. "Time to go!" he said picking up Wally and throwing the passed out speed kid over his shoulder. "Now!" he yelled. As the others watched him they took little time to react and were soon following him as Envy and Manic shot up along side of the building and into the air above. "Marco!" Envy yelled at them. Manic could only smirk and say "Polo." under his breath.

* * *

><p>Dinah sat in a big red chair in the middle of what looked like a study. She rubbed her eyes a bit feeling very tiered. "Master Bruce shall be with you shortly." said an old man in a suit offering her something to drink from a tray he had in his hand. Dinah perked up at the man and smiled gently taking the hot tea from the tray. "Thank you Alfred." she said looking into the cup and frowning. Alfred smiled a bit with a nod and started to leave the room. "Has he said anything to you?" she asked not looking away from her reflection in the tea. Alfred looked back at her shaking his head, "Master Bruce has been more worried about the safety of the young master Dick then to be talking about his... other life." he continued to watch her.<p>

"Not Bruce... The boy... Has the boy said anything yet about my question?" Alfred frowned as he wished she didn't ask him. "Not that i know of." Alfred then left the room leaving her with her thoughts.

FLASH BACK!

* * *

><p>Dinah smirked as she looked around the bat cave, "Nice little place you got here Bruce, never thought you would ask me to come here or even share your identity with me for that matter." she placed a hand on her hip and leaned to one side. Bruce was in a suit standing close to the main computer in the Bat cave. "Yes well I have found something quiet interesting that you might want to take a look at." he told her as he started to move away from the computer and towards a darker area of the cave. Alfred was with the two quiet but leading the way in front of Bruce and Dinah. "So what did you find that I had to see and not Superman?" she asked a bit curious as they started to come up to steal tight doors that were thicker then a bus almost. Alfred would put in codes at the small computers at each door. Dinah looked around confused as to where they were going seeing that it was taking them more then ten minutes to get there.<p>

They came up to the last door and when it opened she saw the boy. The boy who she had fought that night the three teen villains showed up. Arms and legs bound and some kind of mask over his eyes. "Ten years ago you were not a super hero were you Dinah?" Bruce asked. Dinah looked to Bruce her eyes expressed her confusion at his question, "And what of it?" she asked not happy where this was going. She knew what happen ten years ago, something that changed her life forever. She looked back up to the boy as she noticed he moved. Moving his head so he could hear what they were saying better. "I want you to look at this." Bruce went over to a computer close to the boy pulling up something. "When we found the bar code on the back of his neck we scanned it and found these files." Bruce moved aside for her to move up to the screen and go over them. "The first ones the YJ had gotten were fakes." Dinah's eyes went wide as Bruce talked and she read the files. Her attention snapped to the boy who was still bound up like a wild dangerous animal.

"The DNA tests proves and confirms that these are the real files, plus questions that he had answered without holding back." Bruce watched Dinah as she stepped closer to the boy not realizing that she was lifting her hands up to the boy's face. She gripped the mask covering the boy's eyes and pressed the buttons on each side which let her remove the mask freely. As she started to take off the mask a hand reached out and grabbed hers stopping her motion. She looked over at Bruce and Bruce back at her, "I just want to know if you're sure about this?" he asked seeing a nod from her "I have to..." she gulped and turned back to the boy as Bruce took his hand away.

She removed the mask seeing that the boy's head was lowered and she could not see his face as his hair covered most of it. It was not hidden for long as he started to look up, his piercing blue eyes appeared out from behind jet black hair and mixed well with his light cream colored skin. She took a step back and dropped the mask letting the sound echo in the room as she spoke, "No..." *clank* "It can't..." *clank* "It can't be!" *clank* "You Can't Be Him!" The sound of the mask finally resting on the floor did not drown out the sound of Dinah's voice. The boy looked at her and leaned his head to one side. She felt her heart race as their eyes were locked with one another until his eyes looked to Bruce and Alfred. She stepped back and turned around looking at the ground.

Bruce was about to say something when they all but Dinah noticed someone else walk into the room. Clark went to Bruce's side seeing that they had started without him. "Has it been confirmed?" Clark asked quietly. Bruce glanced at Clark and then to Dinah. Clark looked over at her and was about to say something but stopped when she whirled around at the boy, "Are you him? Are you my..."

END OF FLASH BACK!

* * *

><p>Dinah almost jumped out of her seat spilling some of the tea as she heard her name really loud. "Wait? what? I.." she cleared her throat and posture as she noticed Bruce was in front of her feeling a bit sorry for pulling her out of her thoughts. "Sorry just somethings on my mind." she put down the tea cup and took her seat back in the chair as Bruce sat across from her. "Please don't be sorry." he told her. "I would admit that things might be a little bit... Let's say over whelming for you." he tried to sound a bit concerned but got more of a 'I'm Batman' tone from his words which to him just didn't sound right in this situation.<p>

Dinah gripped at her knees with her hand, knowing very well that this was not like her. She felt scared and somewhat happy at the same time, that's if it was all true. "Alfred told me he hadn't answered my question yet." she started, Bruce looked a bit shocked as to her starting out with the topic so quick. "That is true, but you should not let this get to you so quickly like this. What he may or may not be we wont really ever know." Dinah was quick to stand, "It's him Bruce! I know it has to be!" she held back her voice quickly feeling like she may of crossed a line with her actions. Bruce didn't seemed fazed by it at all.

She let out the breath she was holding in and looked at the floor letting her hands drop to their sides. "I'm sorry..." she uttered as she sat back down. Bruce frowned as to what he had to say next, "I don't think it's a good idea for him to answer or you to see him anymore." he frowned keeping his eyes on her as she starred at the floor with her eyes wide open at his words. "Dinah...Black Canary is off this mission. You will return to your normal life till this is all dealt with. I'm not trying to be mean but this kind of connection and reaction from it will either make or break the actions you take in battle. Batman and Superman along with the rest of the JL agree with this decision." Dinah stayed starring at the floor. She wished she had never heard what he had just said, she wished that she could of done something ten years ago when it counted.

* * *

><p>Wow! I didn't write that much this time and little attractions in characters came up in some this little ff. But changes can be made.<p>

Also who do you think the character Night Caster is to Black Canary? Most people might not guess the right answer... but someone will...I hope. Also what will robin find out while talking to Night Caster? And what's going to happen to the YJ that's being chased by Manic Fire and Envy. I think in the next chapter I might put in some more background of Envy and Manic seeing as you saw more of their characters come out in this chapter.

Well hope to see you guys soon and a special thanks to Halomaster for the review. I bet it was a long read and its nice to see one person has made it through the first chapter of "Are You Sure?"

Till next time!

Chewy...


End file.
